


[Podfic] The high death of lovers by LiveOakWithMoss

by pumpkinpodfic (thegreatpumpkin)



Series: Podfic Advent Calendar 2015 [20]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Disturbing Themes, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Suicide, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 13:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5457578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatpumpkin/pseuds/pumpkinpodfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The many deaths of Maedhros.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The high death of lovers by LiveOakWithMoss

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The high death of lovers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1896201) by [LiveOakWithMoss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveOakWithMoss/pseuds/LiveOakWithMoss). 



> This was recorded as Day 19 of my 2015 Podfic Advent Calendar.

# Stream on Youtube:

# Or download the MP3 [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/60hygs97q1whw0y/HighDeath.mp3?dl=0).

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to LiveOak for giving blanket permission to record podfic!


End file.
